


Kink Point

by OccupySalome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Peeping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 本文纯属个人癖好及恶趣味产物OOC，无下限请勿用现实世界三观考量角色行为





	Kink Point

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属个人癖好及恶趣味产物  
OOC，无下限  
请勿用现实世界三观考量角色行为

“啊对了，提醒你一下，你隔壁来了新房客。”科拉夫人赶在索尔进门的时候说道，“听说他在剧院工作，是个很有教养的年轻人，你可别毛手毛脚地把人家给吓跑了，否则我就得给你涨房租。”

索尔不置可否地笑笑，他当然知道科拉夫人在指什么，上一个住在他隔壁的房客——她叫温莎还是丽莎还是什么莎来着，索尔他记不太清了，总之她只在这儿住了一周，就那么仓皇着卷着铺盖走人了，理由是因为住她隔壁的那个高个儿男人太吓人，让她没有安全感。

没有安全感，索尔苦笑着摸了摸下巴上新长出来的胡渣，他好歹也算是华尔街的精英，虽然平日里是不修边幅了点，但也不至于沦落到吓人的地步——他这样想着，走到走廊尽头自己的房门口，一不小心差点没撞到从窄小走廊的另一扇门里出来的人。

那是个黑头发的男人，脸颊上还涂着白粉，一头黑亮的头发齐刷刷地梳在脑后，索尔猜想着这大概是什么话剧需要的打扮，男人的目光跟他短暂地交互了一会儿，然后那双绿眼珠抢先一步移开了，它的拥有者用唱诗般的语调开了口：

“先生。”他说，“如果你不介意的话，可否先让个路？如你所见，如果你继续站在那儿，我可能今天都过不了这个走廊了。”

索尔便匆匆地开了自己的门，半个身子进去好让这绿眼睛的莎士比亚不死于交通堵塞——否则他可猜不准这人会不会写一首十四行诗出来埋怨他无理的行为——索尔希望他不要，无论是埋怨还是感谢都不要，毕竟他是个商人，比起情诗，他更愿意看到支票。不过现在他倒是能看到男人全身的装束了，他确实穿着戏服。嘿！那裙子一样的长袍子，下面还踩着白丝袜和小高跟鞋，束得紧紧的腰间还挂着一小柄剑，还有他脖子上的拉夫领。索尔确信自己的目光很是粗鲁，因为等他抬起头来的时候，能察觉到这位莎士比亚的脸即使在白粉之下还是红得诱人。

“看够了没有？”他问，“我在百老汇演出，这是戏服。这边里百老汇也近，我便租了这个小隔间来化妆准备，价格是24英镑一个晚上。当然，这对于我的工资来说多少有些吃紧，所以先生，如果您真的爱盯着我的腿看的话——”

他转了一个调，不知从哪儿拿出了一张海报递到索尔面前，“欢迎你晚上八点来剧院看我的演出，我相信那儿可比这走廊里能供你看得更尽幸。”

七点半，索尔吃完了作为晚饭夹着两片培根和芝士的面包，随手拿起了桌上的一份《纽约时报》——他本来是想看看股市走向的，但是那张映着百老汇字样的海报就这么不合时宜地滑落了出来，一直落到他的脚边。

那位莎士比亚俊俏的侧脸就那么被印刷在上面，占据了海报三分之二的面积，下面还用大写著名了他的名字：洛基·劳菲森，每周三晚八点，百老汇。  
说实在的，他很想用那张海报来包培根，毕竟他那抹了发蜡的头发就跟培根一样油腻，但他想了想，最终还是弯下腰去把它捡了起来，和《纽约时报》摆在一块儿。接着穿上大衣摸出了皮夹，穿过又窄又挤的前廊朝百老汇走了去。

“劳驾，”索尔把帽檐压得很低，“一人票。”

前厅的售票员打着哈欠，随意地撕了一张票递给他，“往前走，戏已经开始了。”她的声音像一只含着花生的松鼠，“您要是再晚些，我可能就要以半价卖给你这票了。”

你要庆幸我被那莎士比亚迷了眼，甘愿花七英镑来看一出无聊的喜剧。索尔心想，裹紧大衣悄悄地走进剧院——他的位置不错，第一排，但几乎没有其他的观众，除了仰着脖子会造成落枕之外没什么不好的。莎士比亚——哦不，他叫洛基，正站在台上声情并茂地唱着咏叹调，白丝袜包裹着的小腿在绣着金线的红袍下面若影若现。

赞美天父吧。索尔感叹道，无论他今天演的是亨利五世还是理查三世，哪怕是路易十四，他今天也得栽在他身上了。

戏剧演的什么索尔并不在意，对他而言那不过是一些人在舞台上走过来又走过去，他的注意力全然在那双匀称的小腿上，这让他整个人都飘飘然了起来。他的脑子里开始出现一些画面：这双腿正踩在柔软的天鹅绒被面上，它的主人堪堪躺在它面前，穿着蕾丝花边的睡衣，绿眼睛朦胧地望着他。而那双脚，那双不安分的脚开始顺着他的大腿一路向上蹭，直到它踩在自己的裆部——白色丝袜包裹着的脚趾在他硬得快要断掉的阴茎上画着圈轻轻地踩着。接着这一位男子之身的阿芙罗狄忒冲他开了魅惑的口，他问，“你想要试试看吗？”

“先生，”有人推了推他，把他从爱神的梦境里拉了出来，索尔睁开眼睛，舞台上已经空了，负责剧院清扫的年轻人正站在他面前，“演出结束了，虽然您睡得很香，但是我也不得不叫醒您了。”

索尔的喉头有些发干，仿佛他已经在梦境中跟人经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，等他站起来的时候，他才发现自己的胯下还硬着，要不是剧院里现在一片昏暗，自己的这番模样八成会被当初是什么变态——

“打扰一下，”他开口问道，“你知道洛基——洛基·劳菲森在哪里？”

“啊，您说劳菲森先生的话，他现在正在后门口跟观众粉丝们互动，不过您现在赶过去也来不及了，还剩两分钟他就要结束工作回家休息......”

索尔落荒而逃，他匆匆忙忙地跑回家中，差点没撞到一位过路的女士。他依稀记着他和洛基房间的墙上有一个隐蔽的小孔，那是某一年电工来排线时候留下来的产物，之后索尔便把它挡在了衣橱后面，现在轮上它有用武之处的时候了。索尔轻手轻脚地把那笨重的衣橱移开，静静地靠在墙边等待着，略微笨重的高跟鞋声很快地就在走廊上响了起来，紧接着是打开门锁的声音，泛黄的灯光在与他一墙之隔的房间里亮了起来。快了，索尔心想，他就快要触碰到他了——

现在他看到他了，他就像他数次幻想里的一样，穿着他在剧院里穿的那条白丝袜，衬得他的腿修长而均直。他脱下那双舞台上穿的小高跟鞋，随意地把它踢到一旁，然后靠着床沿坐在了地板上——索尔能看到他衬衣下的大腿，还有小腿肚的美妙弧线和凸起的脚踝，以及紧绷着踩在地上的足尖——他快要不能控制自己的身体了。

而洛基，这场闹剧的罪魁祸首，正仰着头，双手抚慰在自己两腿间的性器上自渎，他甚至都没有脱下那条白丝袜，只是用手指揉捏着那一包还未完全勃起的阴茎，动作轻柔地像是在按摩什么小哺乳动物，他满足地亲哼着，两腿不由自主地夹紧互相磨蹭。他裆下的性器逐渐勃起涨大，在丝袜里支撑起了一个大小可观的帐篷。他停顿了一会儿，这才微微起身把那条丝袜连着内裤一起脱掉，却也没有全脱，只是堪堪挪到了膝盖的位置，但他的阴茎却因为这个动作而暴露了出来——它的颜色可爱的惊人，像是刚出生的雏鸟。从龟头到囊袋都是漂亮的粉红色，而现在这只粉色的猛犸象已经涨大到了一个令人咂舌的程度，就连马眼都透着水光，和洛基蒙着水雾的眼睛一样让人忍不住想要凑上去好好爱抚一番。

索尔硬得快要失了智，他不得不抢在洛基之前脱下了裤子，把勃起的性器抵在墙面上撸动着，冰凉的墙皮与龟头接触的感觉让他身体一阵发麻，不过他没空在意这个，他的注意力全在那一墙之隔的洛基身上。

他白皙而骨节分明的手终于摸上自己的阴茎了，他用虎口压着性器的一端，慢慢地圈着它向上挤压，这个动作让索尔浑身燥热，但洛基本人却并不知晓。他只是把腿张得更开，让性器完完全全暴露在索尔的视线里，像是婴孩一样对周围毫无防备——他不知道不远处正有一双虎视眈眈的眼睛正盯着他。他握着自己的阴茎反复往上撸动，龟头处的皮肤甚至会因为他略带粗鲁的动作而往上外翻，连带着脚趾都因为快感而蜷缩着死死地踩在地板上。老天爷，他用这双手翻过莎士比亚全集或是捧过那象征权力的金王冠过吗？索尔想都不敢想。那些高雅的，索尔一辈子都不会去碰的陈旧教条在这绿眼睛的魔鬼手里成了情色的玩具，他根本无法止住自己的意淫，王冠被丢在地上，教条被用来作为抬高腰的垫背，那丝袜就一定要用来堵住那张不安分且刻薄的嘴了。

洛基的喘息声传了过来，他的腿张开到一个匪夷所思的角度，手上的动作逐渐加快，腰像被丢上滩涂的鱼一样反复向前挺着痉挛，他半张着口喘息着，几乎没有任何声音但整个人都在颤抖，就连眼睛都只是失神地望着天花板。然而他的手，他的手指愈发用力的挤压着自己的性器，小股小股的精液射出来又落回到他的龟头上，然后再顺着流到他的指缝间滴到地板和丝袜上，像是刹不住阀门的奶牛。他瘫倒在地板上，就这么一动不动地坐的一会儿，这才慢慢地挪了挪身，抽了两张纸巾擦干了地板上的精液，把吸足了水份的纸巾丢到垃圾桶里。

索尔回过神来，这才发现自己面前的墙纸和地板上已经潮湿一片，散发着不那么令人愉快的气息，他的阴茎已经垂了下去，拒不为这一切承担责任。

哎。他谈了口气，从跪坐着的衣橱旁边站起来，他坐太久了，不禁连腿都有些发麻，他站起身来收拾这该死的烂摊子，忍不住又往那个小孔里瞟了一眼——

那个绿眼睛的青年正把头歪向一边，有意无意地轻轻笑了一下。


End file.
